IntegraLockes and the Three Vampire Bats
by mslcat
Summary: I was challenged! I was challenged to write Goldilocks and the Three Bears Hellsing Style. So here it is. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. I just love playing with their lives. **

**---**

**INTEGRA LOCKES AND THE **

**THREE VAMPIRE BATS**

Once upon a time, in the cursed woods of Transylvania lived a family of vampires. There was Alucard, the strongest and most powerful of the undead. His sister Girlycard, who was master of cunning and mind manipulation, and their ward Seras, who was master of nothing, yet, but there was always hope. Seras was an odd one for a vampire. She hated hunting and she wouldn't drink blood. She hadn't even grown a full set of fangs yet, because she refused her master's blood. She preferred to remain a servant vampire, and so Alucard and Girlycard treated her as such. Seras did all the cleaning and "cooking" and washing. But as harshly as they treated her, they also protected her as fiercely. Seras feared very little, safe in the fact that Alucard and Girlycard would protect her.

Anyway, it was after Seras had poured out their evening meal into expensive crystal wine goblets that Alucard decided that tonight was the perfect night to go hunting.

"But I just poured out dinner." complained Seras.

"It'll keep." said Girlycard, pushing Seras out the door. "Besides you need the practice."

"But I don't wanna hunt humans." objected Seras.

"And what would you do if Girlycard and I were no longer here?" asked Alucard, as he stood staring at the stars.

Seras thought about it.

"Starve to death." she said, sadly.

"Come on." pressed Girlycard, dragging a reluctant Seras behind her.

Alucard just laughed as he picked Seras up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Master." whined Seras.

"Tonight will be fun Seras. You'll see." he smiled.

Not soon after that, a young woman dressed in a green uniform, with a silver cross tiepin arrived at the three vampires' home. She was tall and angular. She eyes bluer than the brightest sapphire and her hair kissed golden yellow by the sun itself. She smiled wicked as she could smell the scent of death lingering in the air.

"This must be the place." said Integra, as she walked around the large cottage. "Cunning, I would never have thought to look here for them."

Integra Wingates Hellsing, aka Goldilocks, top agent of the Hellsing Wild Creature Control Unit, looked over the Vampire's cottage as she placed sacred signs and spells around the cottage.

"Vampires are supposed to hang out in big dark looming castles." thought Integra, with a chuckle. "Maybe this is their summer home."

The cottage was large, bigger than most average houses. It had a thatched roof and black painted windows and doors. Integra couldn't see in the windows, and she wondered if they could see out. Either way, sunlight wouldn't be getting. Integra did notice something or the lack of something rather. This house had no chimney. But what would vampires need with a fireplace anyway. They didn't cook their food, nor did they need to heat their home. So why have one.

Complete in her sealing of the house with sacred spells, Integra went inside the house.

"Ugh." she complained, as she covered her nose with her hand.

The smell of darkness, damp air, and ancient days now filled her nostrils.

"Wish I had some Fabreeze." thought Integra. "Or even some pine sol with lemon."

Integra pulled out her guns as she went room to room looking for her prey. However, she met with no resistance, not even a guard dog familiar.

"They must be out having someone for dinner. Guess I'll just wait here. They have to come back at sunrise." reasoned Integra.


	2. Chapter 2

With that Integra entered the kitchen. She didn't know why she looked into the fridge. It's not like she was going to find human food in there anyway. What Integra did find, though not human food, was a human.

"What the...? Who were you?" asked Integra, as she read his tag. "Tuesday, Luke Valentine. So that's what happened to the village idiot. Oh, well no great loss. Wait a minute today's Thursday. No wonder they went out."

Suddenly, Integra smelled the smell of fresh blood. Integra left the fridge and walked over to the table. On the table sat three crystal wine goblets filled with a crimson liquid. Integra put her pinky finger into the first glass and tasted of it contents. She quickly spat the contents back out upon the floor.

"Yuck, I think I went to school with this girl." she chuckled.

She dipped her finger into the second goblet.

"Hm, same girl. I wonder who she was. Maybe it was my math teacher. I hate math." wondered Integra.

The third glass she didn't touch. By now, she knew the contents would be from the same bottle as the other two. So Integra left the kitchen. She explored the living room instead.

"Nice." marveled Integra.

Integra smiled as she looked around the room.

"Now this is entertainment."

On the southern wall hung an HDTV and in each corner the room sat a speaker for maximum sound. Integra flipped on the TV to see just what kind of television vampires would watch. Immediately, scenes and sound from "Night of the Living Dead" filled the room.

"Figures, they'd pick a movie in which the undead win."

Integra was looking for a chair to sit in, when she noticed the three chairs. One was a huge throne, made for a king. The name Alucard was carved in gold letters above the headrest.

"Good grief. Well, someone has got serious ego issues." smirked Integra.

The second chair was the same only smaller. It was less extravagant, but by no means less important.

"Hm, someone knows less is more." thought Integra. "Girlycard. Girlycard? I wonder, is she wife or sister. Well, she's obviously the practical one."

Integra sat in her chair. It was hard and strong, but it had a cushion for her seat and for her armrests. It also had a cup holder and a holder for the remote.

"Guess, I know who wears the pants in this family." chuckled Integra.

Lastly, Integra came to Seras' chair. Seras' chair was not like her two masters at all. I was a simple black Lazyboy.

"Now that's more like it." commented Integra, as she sat down in Sera's chair.

Integra relaxed into Seras' chair as she finished watching "Night of the Living Dead." The Lazyboy was soft, comfortable, and it vibrated with warmth. It was obvious that Seras was still a baby vampire and one that still clung to her human ways.

When the movie finished, Integra looked at her watch. It was 3:42am.

"Where are those damn vampires? I've got other freaks to kill tonight." complained Integra. "Hell with it, I'll just catch some ZZZs. Can't fight if I'm tired."

Integra went upstairs and looked for a place to sleep. Three vampires, three separate rooms. She already knew that she would be sleeping in Seras' room, probably the most comfortable room in the whole house. Still, curiosity begged her to see what type of room Alucard and Girlycard would sleep in. Integra opened the door to Alucard's room.

"Whoa." she gasped.

The entire room was done in shiny black marble. The candles flicked giving the room a nice and eerie glow. The room was huge and had four blood red armor knights guarding an extravagant coffin bed. Integra shook her head unbelievingly as she saw a full skeleton standing beside the bed in a permanent serving mode, its arms outstretched and a try in its hands. His coffin bed was no less grand. It was pure black polished oak with gold edging. Inside it was red silk lined and very comfortable. And it was big.

"He's either a very big guy or he doesn't sleep alone." pondered Integra.

Above the coffin bed, Integra noticed an enormous oil painting. It was a portrait of the owner, Alucard.

"Alucard, lord and master. So this is what you look like." sighed Integra. "Your handsome, I'll give you that much. But you're also conceded and vain. So you're not my type. Pity, I could get lost in your eyes."

Integra gave a deep sigh as she looked at his portrait, which quiet spookily seemed to be staring at her as well. Suddenly, Integra felt a warmth growing within her. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing increased.

"Ok. Enough of that. Pull it together girl. He's a blood sucking corpse." Integra reminded herself as she left the room. "Yeah, but he's a blood sucking corpse with really great eyes."

Integra opened the door to Girlycard's room, and then she got the really cold sensation of being somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Integra stepped inside and was "floored" by the décor. This room seemed to be decorated by an angry mob. Pitchforks were used as torches and they lit the room with a devil's light.

"Oh my God." cried Integra, in horrible awe.

Integra stood in stark amazement at the wall of heads that hung from Girlycard's walls. Row upon row of human heads greeted Integra as she surveyed the room. Heads both male and female, Red heads, blondes and brunettes. Some had their eyes closed and some had their eyes wide open.

"So this is what happened to Agent Ferguson and Agent Garreth." said Integra.

Integra quickly said a prayer for their souls and then she got the hell out of that room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Brrrrr." shivered Integra, as she tried to free herself from the feeling of creepiness. "That girl's got mental problems. She'll be hard to beat."

After all that, Integra was more that ready to rest in Seras' room. She opened the door and she smiled. Integra was met by a completely normal room. The same kind of room any teenager would have. Seras had posters of her favorite boy band lining her walls. Seras, it seemed, was totally into Pip Bernadette and his band called "The Wild Geese". Seras also had a radio, a Playstation 3, and a bookshelf full of Harlequin romance novels. It was obvious that this girl hated being a vampire and was doing her damnest to hold on to her human life. Integra couldn't help but laugh when she saw a poster of an open field and a bright sunny day on her wall. It was a yellow sun with its rays shining down upon a field of green; its loving rays causing the dandelions and other wild flowers to grow.

Then something else caught her eye. It was a family photo. There was a happy young Seras with her mom and dad. A picture perfect loving and happy family. Integra picked it up to look at it and noticed something tapped to the back. It was an obituary. Her family had been murdered by street punks hired by her father's worst enemy. Suddenly, Integra felt very sorry for Seras. Her world of light stolen from her and now she lived condemned in a world of darkness.

"Come on Integra. Snap out of it. Pity is a sign of weakness." said Integra, scolding herself. "Once a hunter feels sorry for its prey, it becomes the hunted. Don't lose focus."

But now sleep was hunting Integra. She was tired. She wondered over to Seras' bed. Yes, bed. Seras had a normal bed, but it was lined with "Batman" sheets. Integra laughed.

"I like this kid."

Integra lay down to sleep. She'd need all her strength to deal with these three, especially Girlycard.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost dawn. The first rays of the morning were just coming up before the three vampires finally came home.

"Man that was fun!" crowed Alucard. "Did you see him run when he saw my face?"

"I'd run too if I had your face." sneered Girlycard.

"That was mean, master." complained Seras. "You scared the crap out of him and did you have to kill him?"

"I was hungry. We didn't eat before we left." said Alucard. "Besides fear gets those humans blood pumping. And the chase is part of the hunt."

"And she still can't hunt properly. Tonight was a waste of time." growled Girlycard.

"I'm sorry." sighed Seras, sheepishly.

As soon as all three vampires had crossed the threshold into the house and the door shut behind them, the Sigils that Integra had placed around the house began to glow. Suddenly, Girlycard stopped in her tracks.

"Wait a minute. Feel that? Something's not right here." said Girlycard.

Alucard and Seras stood still as well.

"What is it?" asked Seras, edging closer to Girlycard for protection.

"It's a virgin!" announced Alucard.

"I am not!" protested Seras. "I have a boyfriend."

"Not anymore." said Girlycard. "He's in the fridge."

"Not again." complained Seras. "He was cute."

"He was an idiot." corrected Girlycard. "We need to talk about your taste in men."

"No Seras, its not you." said Alucard. "We have a visitor. A human female and she's a virgin."

"Are you sure it's a girl? Last time it was a male priest." chided Girlycard.

"I know a girl when I smell one." leered Alucard.

"Yeah, right." huffed Girlycard.

"Hey somebody's been in the kitchen." called Seras. "And they left the fridge open."

Alucard joined Seras in the kitchen and Girlycard followed.

"She was here. She smells so heavenly." sighed Alucard, lustfully.

"Down boy." ordered Girlycard.

"Hey, she put a finger in my bloodwine." noticed Alucard.

Girlycard looked into her glass as Alucard drank his glass down.

"Hm, she's in her early twenties and tastes of treacle tarts." he commented.

"Rats, she put a finger in my cup too." complained Girlycard.

"Not in mine." beamed Seras.

"Here." said Girlycard, quickly switching goblets with Seras.

"Hey! That's not fair." whined Seras, as she watched Girlycard drinking her dinner.

"Quiet whining. You weren't gonna drink it anyway." said Girlycard.

"Hey, hear that?" asked Seras, her sense alerting her to anther sound.

All three strained to listen.

"The TV is on." said Girlycard, as she disappeared to the TV room.

"Maybe she's still here." smiled Alucard, his fangs showing.

Seras just watch them disappear into nothing. Then she looked at her goblet. She was starving. She hadn't eaten in 24 hours. The need to feed was crushing her and turning her stomach into knots.

"I have too." she said, regretfully.

Seras closed her eyes and drank down the blood in the goblet, every last drop. Immediately, she felt better. She opened her eyes and put the glass down. Then she too disappeared to the TV room.

Girlycard was inspecting the room. Alucard was sitting in his chair. His right leg over the right armrest as he watched his sister look for missing or stolen items.

"I don't think she's a thief." he said.

"No, just an energy hog that leaves fridges open and TVs on." grumbled Girlycard. "I'm going to kill her if I find her."

"Hey, Night of the Living Dead." chimed Seras, as she replayed the movie. "This one is a classic."

Alucard shook his head at Seras. That girl was still such a child. Nineteen was too young to turn. He should have stuck to his rule, no one under twenty-one. Why he had taken pity on her he didn't know. There was just something about her that he found amusing. His sister Girlycard threw a fit when he had brought her home; even threatened to have him "fixed" if he brought home another stray. Suddenly, Alucard felt something.

"She's upstairs." he announced and disappeared.

As the bedrooms were right above the TV room, Integra's presence was stronger now. Girlycard grinned evilly. It was time for payback. Girlycard disappeared and Seras followed.

All three vampires stood at the edge of Seras' bed.

"Hey, she's sleeping in my bed." complained Seras.

"Shhh, don't wake her. Not before I get to ..." began Alucard.

"Kill her." finished Girlycard.

"Are you insane? Look at her. She's beautiful. You don't just kill something like that without tasting her first." lusted Alucard.

"Get a grip." ordered Girlycard.

"Gladly." said Alucard, as he reached out to squeeze Integra's "Charmin".

"Stop that or I'll neuter you, you old dog." snapped Girlycard.

Girlycard moved towards the bed, intending to kill Integra in her sleep, when suddenly, her foot tripped something.


	4. Chapter 4

**FLASH!**

"Aaarrrggghhh!" cried Girlycard, as she rubbed her eyes. "What the hell was that!"

"Holy water flash grenades." informed Integra, as she jumped up from the bed, shooting both her guns.

"Nooo!" cried Seras, as she ran for the bathroom.

Undaunted by being shot, Alucard began chasing Integra. While Girlycard continued trying to free her eyes from the burning sting of the holy water. Integra back stepped, as she continued firing at Alucard.

"Damn, he's fast." thought Integra.

"All the better to catch you with." grinned Alucard, all teeth.

Integra followed Seras and although Seras tried to keep Integra out, Integra pushed her way in. Integra closed the door behind them. She leaned against it trying to hold it shut.

"Don't kill me." begged Seras.

"Hadn't really planned on doing that." said Integra, struggling to keep the door closed.

"Really? You're not here to kill us?" questioned Seras.

"No. Say you wouldn't mind helping me and hold this door shut while I talk to you, would you?" inquired Integra.

Seras took Integra's placed and leaned against the door.

"Like this?" she asked, holding the door closed against Alucard's violent intrusion.

"Yeah, just keep him out." nodded Integra.

Seras leaned harder against the door as Alucard tried to push his way in.

_"Damn, she's strong for a human."_ he thought. _"She's gonna be so much fun."_

"If your not here to kill us, why are you here?" asked Seras.

"To ask for your help actually. I've even brought you a good faith present." said Integra, reaching into her pocket.

Seras continued to keep Alucard at bay, while Integra pulled a silver necklace with a cross shaped bell on it.

"Jeez, he really wants you. Humpf." commented Seras, pushing harder against the door. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"No."

"Oh, that's pretty." said Seras, as Integra showed it necklace to her.

"Want it? Here let me put it on you." said Integra.

"Yes, please." said Seras, holding out her neck to Integra.

_"Oh, this is too easy."_ thought Integra, as she placed the necklace on Seras.

"There you go." announced Integra. "Look it even rings."

Integra flicked the bell and it made a nice 'ting' sound.

Seras smiled.

"That's nice of you."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" asked Integra, a little surprised that the silver didn't hurt her at all.

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Huh, either it's broken, or she's the tamest vampire in all of known history." thought Integra.

**BAM!**

Integra's attention snapped back to the door.

"I think we should let him in now." said Integra.

"Are you sure? He's…" began Seras.

"Yes." said Integra. "It's alright; I've handled "wolves" before. Go ahead and open the door."

Seras did so and Alucard rushed in. Integra fired two shots that nailed Alucard dead in his chest. He hit the floor with a great THUD. Integra jumped over him and fled the bathroom. Alucard looked up from the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked Seras, a little worried when he didn't get up right away.

"Oh yeah, I love it when they fight back. It gets their blood flowing and brings out their flavor." he smiled, all teeth.

"You scare me." said Seras.

Alucard just laughed and disappeared.

Integra had made it all the way downstairs to the living room, before Alucard pounced on her. He appeared out of thin air and Integra stopped short. She tried to shoot him again, but he knocked her guns out of her hands. Integra stood weaponless against him. She tried to run, but he pushed her into Seras' lazy boy. He pinned her there as he advanced on her, like a lion that had cornered its prey. He growled at her most lustfully as he advanced.

"Whoa boy, not on a first date." she said, trying desperately to push him away.

He just laughed at her and began sniffing her body. He sniffed her waist.

"Hey watch it." shouted Integra.

He sniffed her torso.  
"Cut it out."

He sniffed her neck. Suddenly, without warning, the lazy boy fully reclined under the weight of the both of them. Alucard's body fell fully upon her and pinned her to the chair.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Integra. "It that his leg or his…"

"You smell Devine." praised Alucard, still sniffing her.

"Thanks. I took a bath."

Integra struggled and struggled to push him off her, but the more she bucked against him, the more it seemed to turn him on. Alucard grabbed her head in his left had and held it still as his right hand snaked its way around her waist.

"Oh, boy. Think quick or you dinner." thought Integra.

Then she got an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

"I saw your portrait in your room." she said, hoping he would choose to talk.

"Hm, and what did you think of it?"

"It doesn't do you justice. You are much better looking in person." said Integra.

Integra jumped reflexively as she was sure he had just squeezed her butt.

"Such praise deserves a kiss." he said, bearing his fangs to bite her.

"Your so right." she said, grabbing his face and forcing him to kiss her lips instead.

"Hm, delicious."

Integra gave a small yelp as he bit her lip, causing it to bleed. Integra didn't mind him sucking blood from her lip as long as it kept his mind off her hands. With her left hand, she ran her fingers through his hair and then wrapped her arm around his neck. Then with her right hand, she pulled a silver necklace from her pocket.

"Oh, Alucard, you sure know how to take a girl's breathe away."

"I can do so much more than that." he leered.

He kissed her again and then slipped his tongue into her mouth. Integra bit his tongue and held onto it. He growled sinfully as he enjoyed her new game. Integra played with him but only as long as it took her to slip the silver necklace around his neck. As he pulled away from Integra, she let him go and rang his bell.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! What the Hell!" snarled Alucard, as the silver burned his skin. "Why you little witch!"

"That's Iron Witch to you. Mr. Octopus. Now get off me."

Integra easily pushed Alucard off her as he fought trying to get the silver cross bell collar off his neck.

"Forget it vampire. Once attached, only one of Hellsing blood can take it off." informed Integra.

Alucard wasn't listening. He continued to try and fight it. He reached out to Integra and tried to claw at her, to kill her. But each time, he reached for her in anger, the collar got tighter.

"Well, it's about time someone curbed that old dog." said Girlycard. "But I'm not as dumb as Seras or as horny as Alucard. So I guess you'll just have to fight me."

Girlycard's claws came out and the fight was on. However, Integra didn't run away as Girlycard had expected. Integra ran towards her. Girlycard tried to slash Integra with her right claw; but Integra rolled underneath it. Integra and Girlycard circled each other, each looking for a whole in the others defense. Integra was waiting for Girlycard's attack, but Girlycard was reading Integra's mind. Suddenly, Girlycard smiled. Integra prepared for her attack, but was completely surprised when Girlycard disappeared.

Integra turned around looking for her, and that was the moment that the world disappeared. The Three Vampires cottage disappeared. It was now her house, her room, and her father's disapproving voice.

"You will marry the woodsman and that is all. Killing vampires is a man's job. Leave the fighting to him and do what you were created for." chided her father. "Raise and train the next heir."

"I am not a sow for breeding! And I can fight 10x better then Enrico Maxwell! I will not marry him!" challenged Integra.

"You will do as you are told girl." yelled her father, as he slammed the door to her room.

Integra growled as she threw her lantern at the door.

"Aw, poor little girl. Daddy wouldn't let you play with us." smirked Girlycard.

"That's not how it happened!" yelled Integra.

"Oh, so how did your father die, anyway? You shot him, didn't you?" grinned Girlycard wickedly.

"No! I shot my uncle Richard. Stop playing with my head!" yelled Integra.

Integra tried her hardest to shut Girlycard out of her head. But to no avail. Every memory, every decision, every action she ever did was replayed inside her mind. Integra was trapped inside her own illusion. Family members laughed at her. Friends, there were none. Other agents had outdone her, in the number of vampire kills. She was afraid and alone.

Integra fell to her knees and screamed in pain and sorrow. She had worked so hard to gain the respect of her peers. She had worked so hard to take over for her father when he died suddenly. She had worked so hard ….and nobody cared. All they wanted from her was children. So much pain pounded her and held her down. So much pent up anger welled up inside her. Damn them, damn them all, Humans and vampires.

"Don't you wish you were dead?" asked Girlycard, as she laughed at Integra.

Suddenly, Integra stood up, she opened her eyes, and the focused them on Girlycard.

"No. Despite all that has befallen me, I control my destiny." declared Integra.

Integra pulled out a flash grenade and pulled the pin.

**BANG! FLASH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"AAARRRGGGHHHH! **Why you little...

Instantly, the illusion of Integra's room disappeared and again, they were in the three vampires' cottage. While Girlycard was distracted, Integra pulled out a colt and started shooting at Girlycard. Girlycard recovered and dodged Integra's shots. She jumped from the floor to the ceiling and ran along the ceiling above Integra. Integra fired again and this time Girlycard jumped to the east wall. Girlycard Tsked at Integra poor marksmanship as she could see her ceiling and her walls riddled with bullet holes. Girlycard leapt off the eastern wall and lunged at Integra. Integra fell backwards and narrowly escaped Girlycard's razor sharp claws. Integra fired a shot, and Girlycard growled with fierce anger as Integra's shot grazed her shoulder. Integra quickly turned and stood. Girlycard recovered and faced off against Integra. Girlycard grinned wickedly as she tasted the blood from her own shoulder.

"Your head is going to look so great on my wall." she sneered. "I need more girls. I've already got so many boys."

"You know I didn't come here to kill vampires, I came here to ask for your help." said Integra, as she stall for time.

Integra quickly tried to reload her guns, but Girlycard wasn't about to let her. Girlycard speedily slithered towards Integra, like a viper ready to kill. Integra tried to hide behind Alucard's golden throne, but Girlycard was faster, much faster. Integra grimaced in agonizing pain as Girlycard's claws tore into her left side. Integra looked down at her torso. Her shirt was in shreds and five angry claw marks began to bleed.

"Aw, crap." groaned Integra, as she winced in pain.

"That was my best shirt you rabid, bucktoothed, demon hound!" shouted Integra, in mock bravery.

"That's right. Shake with fear. Fear makes your blood pump faster." chuckled Girlycard evilly.

Girlycard licked her claws free of Integra's virgin blood.

"Hm, my brother was right about you. You are delicious."

Integra furrowed her brow, and stood before Girlycard, determined not to lose.

"I'm not dead yet. And I still have a nice doggie collar for you too." glared Integra.

"You will never subdue me." challenged Girlycard.

With that Girlycard flew at Integra. Integra screamed in pain as Girlycard nailed her to the floor.

"Now you die, little hunter." pronounced Girlycard, her fangs ready to strike, her eyes glowing in victory.

"Alucard! Get her off me!" commanded Integra, completely helpless before Girlycard's claws.

Against his will, Alucard stood up, went over to his sister, and grabbed her from behind. He pulled Girlycard off of Integra, and held her tightly.

"Alucard! You Bloody Idiot! What Are You Doing? Stop this! Let Me Go!" shouted Girlycard, struggling to get free.

"I'm sorry, little sister. But with this collar binds me to her. I must obey her commands." said Alucard, sadly, as he held his kicking and screaming sister.

"Damn you! Let me go!" screamed Girlycard. "How can you betray me like this!"

"I'm sorry. But I have no choice."

"Quite right." said Integra, as she slowly stood up. "He can't help himself. He must obey me. And now so must you."

Integra pulled out another silver cross collar and placed it around Girlycard's neck. Then she rang its bell.

**TING**.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Girlycard.

"You may release her now Alucard." said Integra. "And thank you for saving my life."

Alucard said nothing to this as he released his sister from his grip. Girlycard fell to the floor, but continued to kick and scream as the collar wove its spell over her. Girlycard scratched at the collar. She cursed and swore at Integra. And every time she tried to reach out to hurt Integra, the silver collar would glow and constrict tighter and tighter.

"Arrrrghhhh! I'll get you for this! I will be free again! No matter how long it may take! I will kill you and all you love!" swore Girlycard, fiercely.

"If you keep that up," warned Integra, as she watched Girlycard's angry fit of rage. "The collar will choke you to death."

"So be it then! I'd rather die than serve you! You damned humans!"

"Um, Integra." called Seras.

"Yes, Seras." answered Integra.

"You should bind your wounds before you bleed to death." suggested Seras.

Alucard just smiled, all teeth, as he watched the crimson trial leave Integra's body.

"I will heal your wounds for you." offered Alucard, with a wicked smile.

"How?" asked Integra, not wanting him to touch her.

"I will lick your wounds clean." he said, thinking only of her virgin blood on his lips.

"Is that true?" asked Integra. "Can you vampires do that or is he just trying to taste me?"

"It's true." affirmed Seras. "We vampires have very strong regenerative properties. It's really very beneficial. We get to feed and you get to live without the risk of infections."

"Ok, but would you do it? I don't want him anywhere near me. Even with that collar on, I still don't trust him." said Integra.

"You don't trust me?" asked Alucard, mockingly. "Or you don't trust yourself with me?"

Integra looked away from him and sat down for Seras.

"You are so cruel to me master." laughed Alucard. "After all, I did just save your life."

Integra only gave him a slight glance as she raised her shirt up just enough for Seras to see the wound and no more.

"Why not take the whole shirt off?" suggested Alucard, as he sat down in his chair to watch.

"Shut up you." scolded Integra, who couldn't help but blush at his blatant suggestion.

Integra flinched reflexively as Seras tongue touched her flesh. It tingled as the coldness of Seras lips pressed against her warm flesh. Curious, Integra watched as Seras licked the blood that was running down her side. Then she watched as Seras sucked her blood from the wound itself.

"See Seras, humans can be tasty and virgin blood is the best." commented Alucard, as he watched Seras suck Integra's blood.

Integra fought to keep control of her emotions as Seras administrations seem to set her blood on fire. Feelings and desires that she had long abandoned slowly fought their way to the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notice:** THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. THERE IS NO MORE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. SEE YA NEXT STORY.

-----

"Seras stop." begged Integra.

"Now don't you wish I had done it?" smiled Alucard.

Integra looked at him and their eyes met.

"Enough." ordered Integra.

Seras stopped.

"You were right master. Her blood is most delicious." said Seras, as she stood.

"Are you going to share?" he asked.

Seras walked over to Alucard and kissed him. Alucard pulled Seras into his lap and their kiss deepened. Integra looked away. What was is that she felt...jealousy. Ridiculous. Integra looked down at Girlycard, who was now quiet and just fighting to breathe.

"Do you know why I came looking for you?" asked Integra.

"To kill us." growled Girlycard. "You humans are so unfair. You kill without rhyme or reason. We kill for food and you condemn us to death. I want to see one day the cows you keep for food rise up and kill you for killing them."

"Are you finished?" asked Integra. "I came here to ask for your help."

"Funny way of showing it." said Alucard, pulling at his collar.

"Those are just to keep you from eating me until I could talk to you." informed Integra.

"Well, now that you have our attention." said Alucard, as he sat in his chair, with Seras still in his lap. "What do you want?"

"What I want is your help in killing the vampires plaguing these woods and other towns." stated Integra.

"Why should we?" asked Alucard. "They may be kin to us."

"These vampires are no kith and kin to you. These vampires and werewolves are being created by black magic. By some unknown sorcerer that we have yet to find. But we are so busy killing and keeping the peace, that we haven't had the time or the manpower to find him and stop him. I need your help. With you three backing our human forces, we may live long enough to find him and kill him." informed Integra.

"Quiet frankly, I hope he kills you." growled Girlycard.

"You know if he succeeds, you three won't have a food source." reminded Integra.

Alucard thought about it.If there was one thing that he hated, it was poachers. As he thought about it his eyes grew dark. Integra noticed.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"What's in it for us?" asked Alucard.

"Don't do this brother. She'll only betray us. What's to stop her from killing us once this sorcerer of hers is dead?" reasoned Girlycard.

"She has a point." said Alucard.

"You have my word." said Integra. "And my blood."

"Really." considered Alucard.

"Help me and I will keep you fed." promised Integra.

"Liar!"

"I am a Hellsing! We do not lie and we never break our word!"

"You are a liar from a family of liars. I have dealt with your family before. That's why I keep their heads on my wall. To remind me never to trust a human...ever." revealed Girlycard.

"I am NOT my father." said Integra, her eyes growing dark with hatred.

"Enough." commanded Alucard. "We will help you."

"Brother!"

"She is right about these "new" vampires. I have run into them before. They are out of control and have no loyalties. If we don't stop them, we will all die. The humans first and then us; Death by starvation."

"AAARRRGGGGHH!" growled Girlycard with rage. "Traitor!"

"Its not betrayal, master. We must do this to survive." said Seras, speaking up for the first time.

"We don't need their help."

Integra looked away from Girlycard shaking her head. Then she remembered her side. She looked down at it. It was completely healed, the bleeding had stopped. The only thing that remained was five vicious claw marks that would forever mark this battle. Integra thought about the vampire that gave her this wound. She looked at Girlycard.

"Seras."

"Yes."

"Will you swear never to harm me? Or to kill a human, unless I give you leave?" asked Integra.

"As long as master says it's O.K. and you make the same promise to me." said Seras.

Integra smiled despite herself.

"You have my word Seras. I will never harm you." promised Integra.

"Then yes. You have my loyalty."

Seras collar began to glow bright white and then it faded. Suddenly, the collar disappeared all together and Seras was free. Integra raised an eyebrow.

_"They've never done that before."_ she thought.

"Alucard. What say you?" asked Integra, now looking at him.

"Yes. I will follow you." said Alucard, plainly.

Alucard's silver collar began to glow white and then the light faded. Alucard waited, hoping to be free of the collar; but for some reason his collar remained.

"Hm, mine's still here." he noted.

"Seras would never willing harm a human. Where as you, wouldn't even give it a second thought. The collar knows that." informed Integra.

"Stupid collar." complained Alucard, as he scratched at it.

Integra looked down at Girlycard, who was now sitting up. Arms folded and mad as hell.

"And you? Will you help me?" asked Integra, already knowing the answer.

"Sod off." growled Girlycard.

Again Girlycard tried to catch the collar off guard by lunging quickly at Integra. Her claws were ready to rake Integra open, but the collar was quicker.

"Aw, shit!" gurgled Girlycard, trying to breathe.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" asked Integra sadly. "I promise you'll have all the blood you can drink, even mine."

"I want my freedom! I am no man's pet to be kept! And I will not become you dog!" shouted Girlycard.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Integra. "Alucard, Seras, please wait for me outside."

Seras looked at Integra and then at Girlycard.

"Are you sure?" asked Seras, concerned for Integra's safety.

"Yes. The collar will keep her from me." said Integra.

"Come on Seras. You don't want to know what's gonna happen next." said Alucard, as he took Seras by the hand.

Alucard left the cottage and shut the door behind him. He stood with his back to it and prevented Seras from going back inside. Seras just stared at him, and he stared at the ground.

"She's going to kill her, isn't she?" asked Seras, sadly.

"Yes." said Alucard.

"But she's your sister."

"She's also a powerful enemy that Integra can't afford to have. I would do no differently." explained Alucard.

Seras lowered her head. She remembered. Alucard would do the same, and had done so in times past. Seras started to cry.

**BANG!**

Seras threw herself into Alucard's arms and cried. A gentle push on the door, and Alucard stood aside. Integra exited the cottage.

"I know she was your sister, Alucard. But she was my enemy." apologized Integra.

"It looks like its going to be a perfect night for a walk." said Alucard, looking at the moon.

Seras stopped crying and looked up. A full moon, glowing silver, and lighting the night with its glory shone upon the earth.

"Is there anything you two would like to bring?" asked Integra.

Alucard looked at the cottage.

"No."

Seras looked at the house, but she didn't move.

"Seras?" asked Integra.

"My family photo."

Integra then understood. Seras wanted the photo, but couldn't face Girlycard's death.

"Stay here. I'll get it for you." said Integra.

"Thank you, master."

And so it was, that Alucard and Seras joined the Hellsing Wild Creature Control Unit (and this is why you don't see Girlycard in the anime). Now I wish I could say that they all lived happily ever after, but it was really only the beginning.


End file.
